Murder in the Dark
by ABundleOfEmo
Summary: This is our first fanfiction. Please review and yes we will take suggestions. Please don't say anything like that was a stupid story or whatever. Here's what its about: Zack and Carey are missing and all that is left is a mysterious note.
1. Rude Awakening

**A Rude Awakening**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ It was 6:30 A.M. and the Alarm was ringing really loudly

"Ah…finally, it's Saturday." Cody said as he sat on his bed stretching. He got out of his bed and as soon as he stood on the floor he started to feel something was wrong. Usually when the alarm rings, Zack throws his pillow across the room on Cody's face to stop the alarm from ringing.

Cody looked over at Zack's bed. It was neatly made. Cody was utterly shocked. _He never makes his bed,_ he thought, _let me call him. _

"Zack? Mom? Where are you guys?" he asked exasperatingly. He reached for his cell phone. Instead of finding his cell phone though, he found a small piece of paper saying:

_Kid, _

_I took your mom and your brother. If you don't want them to die,_

_Call this number in the next 5 hours…or else_

_676-498-8980_

_-anonymous _

Cody thought for a second and then without thinking he raced downstairs.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" he squealed as he raced down the elevator.

"Cody! What's the matter?" asked Maddie.

"Mom and Zack have been kidnapped and they're going to get murdered any second!"

"Oh please, like I'd believe that."

Cody waved the note vigorously in front of Maddie's face. "Do you believe me now?" he asked, "here's proof!"

Maddie grabbed the paper from Cody and started reading it.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem a little quiet around here now that Zack's gone."

"Can you help me find them? Please? PLEASE?!?!"

"Why should I help you?"

"I'll pay you 50 bucks!"

"Where will you get 50 bucks?"

Cody looked around the lobby to see where he could get 50 bucks and then he saw London.

"London? LONDON!! Can you please give me 50 bucks?"

London was just walking toward Cody. She was opening her purse. "Ok, I was going to throw it out anyway; the person is the front is ugly. But first, tell me why you need it."

"Fine," Cody said. He was getting really annoyed right now. His brother and mom were missing and here they are talking about money????? "Zack and mom got taken by some murderer and we have to call him!" he said really fast.

"Well, how are we going to call? My phone is out of battery." Maddie asked.

"I don't know, but I think Zack **_accidentally_** lost my phone." Cody said

They both slowly turned away from each other and threw their eyes towards London who was now trimming her nails.

"What??? Why do people always look at me like that????" London asked in a scared voice.

"London we need to use your phone to call the murderer."

"Uhh…Fine." London said as she grabbed her pink sparkly IPHONE. "Filthy, poor people. They can't even get a phone," she said in a small voice so that Maddie and Cody could not hear them.

**Cody's P.O.V.**

Maddie and I dialed the number as fast as we could. I just hope we weren't too late before my family would die.

We dialed the number and it started ringing.

"Hello?" a deep, strange voice said.

**We're not sure where we want to take this story**

**This is our first story plz read and review and be critical so we can make the next one better. THNX.**


	2. Rich, Rich, Hotel

**It's a Rich, Rich Hotel**

"Hello?" a deep, strange voice said.

"Give me back my brother and my mom, you lowlife two-faced moron!" screamed Cody.

"Oh, so you called. I didn't think you had the guts. Well kid, guess what I want from you?"

"What? What do you want?" asked Cody, as he looked up at London. "I have a gazillion dollars!"

"Oh really? Unfortunately for you, I will not accept money from your wealthy friend. Yes, kid, I know that you are relying on your friend London Tipton. No, I don't want money. I want something more powerful than money. Can you guess?"

"I probably can since I have a 4.0 grade point average. If you give me the accurate quantity of articulate clues, I will be able to guess your fairly annoying question." He smiled as he remembered his report card. "But th-there's no time for that now! Unhand my family, you thief!"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that, unless you give me what I want. And since you are being such an immature brat, I'll tell you what I want. I want the Tipton Hotel, and all of its chains around the world. Actually, that is like money isn't it? Well, I guess you can really on your friend. Call me back when you've made up your mind."

_Click…..Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

The phone shut off and Cody was as white as a cloud. "Guys," he started to say, "I think we're in more trouble than you think." Tears started dripping down his nose. "I-I hope Zack and M-Mom are okay. I mean, they didn't do anything wrong." His eyes were gaining up on more and more tears. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE US?!" he sniffled, "ALL WE DID WAS NOTHING!"

"Cody stop being so hard on yourself!" said Maddie. "It's not your fault that any of this happened!"

"Yeah I know," London joined in, "I wish there was someway for me to help."

Maddie and Cody kept on staring at London. "What?! There you go again with 'The Look'!" London said, as she rolled her eyes.

"London! Why are you so stupid?!" Maddie and Cody yelled in unison. "This whole thing is like, about you! If you gave all the Tipton chains to that idiot weirdo guy, Zack and Carey will be saved!" Maddie yelled. "But of course, you can't do that! Without the Tipton, you're nothing! This is terrible!"

Cody was in so much distress. He curled up in a corner when he saw Mr. Moseby walking towards them. He had a oddly annoying smile on his face.

"Hi Mr. Moseby!" said Maddie. "You look particularly cheerful today! What happened?"

"Oh nothing. It's all just pish-posh really. Nothing is new except that ZACK AND CODY ARE GONE! The lobby is so quiet and peaceful today, nothing could ruin this day!"

"H-Hi Mr. Moseby," Cody said, as he was still crying.

"Cody? But you were…the lobby…I thought…OH MAMA!!!!!! What are you doing here Cody?!"

"I live here!"

Mr. Moseby's cheerfulness dropped about 10 levels. He obviously didn't know what was going on.

"Don't worry." Cody said. "Zack and Mom are still gone, even though they were kidnapped. The kidnapper said he wanted all of the Tipton hotel chains!"

"What? How could that happen? My night manager is perfectly capable of guarding…wait…OH THIS IS TERRIBLE! HEY SPARKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!?"

The hotel's night manager was sleeping on the floor with his uniform still on. Even with all of Mr. Moseby's earsplitting shouting, he still wouldn't wake up.

"H-Huh? What? Okay where am I? Where's my llama and my pot of gold? Where's my….oh….hi Mr. Moseby."

"Hello…Sparky."

**Please rate and review! Oh, and please make suggestions. Thank you! **


	3. To Catch a Thief

**To Catch A Thief**

"Hello…Sparky."

"Hi Mr. Moseby…I, uh, didn't see you there. Well, I better go home. See you this evening, Mr. Moseby!"

"Hold it! You're not going anywhere. Has it ever occurred to you that being a night manager includes you MANAGING THE HOTEL AT NIGHT?!" bellowed Mr. Moseby.

"Well, okay, I wasn't asleep the _whole_ night. I was awake until, let's say, 12:30 AM. Then I saw a tall guy with reddish hair walking through the door. He stared at me in panic, and then he smiled sneakily. He reached into his pocket and then BAM! I was asleep."

"Hmm…well that's odd. I think…wait…what's this?"

He picked up a small tube that had green gel inside of it. Maddie, London, and Cody came rushing over.

"What's that? Looks like nail polish," said London. "Ooh! I'll go get my manicure set!"

"LONDON!" Maddie, Cody, and Mr. Moseby yelled simultaneously.

"London, why are you worrying about your nails at a time like this?" Maddie yelled "That is _not_ nail polish. It smells really good though! Maybe it's a perfume!"

Cody stared at Maddie and London as if there was no one in the world as moronic as them. "First of all, London, you need to worry about your hotel, NOT YOUR NAILS! And Maddie, I have never seen a bigger hypocrite in my life. You tell her not to worry about her nails and then you ramble on about perfume! You know what? I-"

"Dat dat dat will you please not get off topic?" Mr. Moseby interrupted. "Let's get back to what the tube really is."

"Um…Mr. Moseby? I read about a weird green substance that can only be found on the Bermuda Triangle. It is used there just like a sleeping pill, but it's illegal in the United States because it was proven to cause chapped lips and/or kidney failure.

"Cody you are a walking textbook," said Mr. Moseby in awe.

"HEY I'M SMART TOO!" yelled Maddie.

"NOT AS MUCH ME, I'M THE SMARTEREST!" yelled London.

All the commotion made everyone in the hotel turn towards them. "What? What's wrong?" people started asking.

"Oh pish posh people. There is nothing wrong," Mr. Moseby said.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong. It's not like there is a murderer from the Bermuda Triangle on the loose who kidnapped my mom and brother and is planning to take over all the Tipton hotel chains! I mean, seriously, where would you get an idea like that?" asked Cody nervously.

"Apparently," Mr. Moseby said, "YOU GAVE IT TO THEM!"

Panic spread quickly throughout the hotel. Everyone was nervously evacuating the building and leaving. Maddie, London, and Mr. Moseby all turned to look at Cody.

"You had to say that, didn't you Cody?" asked Maddie.

"Well, it wasn't my fault, I was really nervous. I wanted to make them think that this scenario is the last thing that would happen. I-I'm sorry!" he sniffed. He curled up into a ball and sat in a corner.

"Aw Cody, it's okay. Don't worry; we're going to kick the guts out of the murderer's stomach and save Zack and Carey. Okay?" Maddie said soothingly.

"O-Okay. Thanks Maddie. Now I know why Zack likes you so much."

Maddie knocked Cody on his head. "Don't get any strange ideas okay? I just said that to make you stop crying. Grr…I already have one twin to worry about. Anyways, you get my point?"

"Yes, Maddie," Cody said as he rolled his eyes.

"All right guys, enough with the sensitive moments. Let's go kick some Bermuda Triangle butt!" said Maddie.

"ALL RIGHT!" everyone yelled.

**Mr. Moseby's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what happened to Carey and the little Martian. I didn't want to lose my employee. Mr. Tipton will have my head. But the only way to save them is to give the Tipton hotel chains to the kidnapper. And if I give that to him, again, Mr. Tipton will have my head. Hopefully, this all works out.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Wait!" said London.

"What?" everyone yelled, "What happened?"

"I have a new text message. Hey! This is the same number as the kidnapper's phone number! How is that possible?"

"MAYBE IT _IS _THE KIDNAPPER, YOU IDIOT! You know? You're dumber than a roll of tape!" Maddie yelled.

"Okay, whatever. The message says 'You………………..are………………….allowed …………………..t-.' Whatever, the letters are way too big. Let me go connect this to my 8,000 dollar laptop. It let's you read text messages."

"Whatever London, just go connect it."

"Okay. Everyone, come with me to my Imperial Suite."

Everyone followed London to her room. She connected her cell phone to her laptop. Everyone gasped with excitement as they read it.

The message said:

_You are allowed to talk with your family, Cody Martin. I'll give you five minutes to see what's up with them. After that, you may in NO way communicate with them again. Understand? Okay, here's the number in which you may call. As you noticed, it's different:_

_678-945-3948_

"London! Give me your cell phone! I'm going to talk with Mom and Zack!" shouted Cody.

London unplugged her cell phone from the computer and gave it to Cody. Cody dialed as fast as he can.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hello?" asked Cody, "Is that you Mom?"

"Cody? Oh honey I'm so glad you're all right? Now, I'll give you the address at where we're at. Actually, the kidnapper said he would send it to you which is weird. He's kind of odd actually, his name is Ace. That's all he would tell us. Anyway, here, Zack wants to talk to you," said Carey.

"Hey Codester!" said Zack. "Yah, we want you to save us, yada yada yada, now give it to the Maddie 'sweet thang' okay?"

"Okay, Desperate Thang.I'll give it to Maddie," said Cody while rolling his eyes.

"Zack! Are you okay? We were so worried!" said Maddie.

"Hey, Sweet Thang! You were worried? About me? Maybe this kidnapping thing isn't so bad after all!"

"DON'T BE STUPID!" yelled Maddie, "WE'RE GONNA GET YOU OUT OF THERE NOW! Well, not really, seeing as though that's impossible, BUT STILL!"

"TIMES UP!" a new voice yelled. "YOUR FIVE MINUTES ARE UP! NOW WE WILL DISCONNECT THE PHONE AND THIS PHONE NUMBER WILL BE VOID! THANK YOU FOR CALLING KIDNAPPING SERVICES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Click………………..Brrrrrrrrrrrr_

The kidnapper hung up again and everyone was a bit relieved that Zack and Carey were okay.

"Hey! I have a new e-mail message!" yelled London.

"Who's it from?" asked Cody.

"I don't know, the email address says And the e-mail is signed 'Ace, the Kidnapper.' I wonder who it's from…"

"Maddie was right; you are dumber than a roll of tape. Sheesh. Anyways, let me read the e-mail. It probably is the address that Mom told us he would send."

**Email:**

_Hello…..Cody_

_It's me again. _


	4. The Tracer

_Email: Hi Cody, It's me again. If you want to know what to do now, you must come online tonight at 8. If you don't want to see your family again, don't. _

"Oh my God! It's already 7:45! I better get upstairs!" Cody said literally sprinted upstairs. He took Maddie and London along with him, just to be safe.

As Cody switched on the computer, Maddie asked, "Cody, how did Ace find out that you have AIM?"

Without even thinking for a second, Cody immediately answered, "Probably Zack."

It was exactly 8:00 when Cody came on.

Suddenly, a message popped on to his screen. It said ' Ace23 wants to chat with you.

Cody pressed accept and they started chatting.

Ace23 : so u really wanna know how to get ur family back???

Codemanblankie100 : r u kidding me? Of course I want to.

Ace23 : Well, too bad, cause you'll never get them.

Codemanblankie100 : oh, yeah? Of course I will find them. They r my family and families don't give up on each other.

Ace23 : Awww…..too bad I don't care! And even if you do find them, no matter how great your report card may be, they'll be dead.

Codemanblankie100 : Watever! K? Look weirdo! We know we'll find them and for sure. Now we are leaving to rescue my family"

Ace23 : u know? I wouldn't be calling the person who has their family's lives in his hands a weirdo!

Codemanblankie100 : K! Bye we're keeping at eye out for you

_Codemanblankie100 has signed out. _

"So….any ideas," Maddie asked Cody with hope.

"Ha…Ha…Ha….NONE WHATSOEVER."

Cody, Maddie and London were just about to leave the martins' suite as Cody stopped dead in his tracks. " London?!?!" Cody screamed really loud. It sounded more like a question.

"Cody!!!" Replied London screaming back.

"Maddie," said Maddie raising her hand.

"Ok, stop it now. London does your phone have a tracer?"

"What's a tra…cer"

"A multifarious but expensive item inaugurated in a cell phone that tracks down missing people or chattels and especially goods lost in transit"

"Uh…YES!...NO!...I DON'T KNOW…WHAT'S A TRACER?"

"...He means that we can look at who called you and where they called you from," said Maddie patiently.

"Oh…That thing," London exclaimed as Maddie and Cody nodded, "yeah…no offense Cody, but Maddie's was sorta easier to understand."

"One…none taken. And two….How are we going to trace them? Each number we called was different!" Cody said wisely.

"Well we can always trace the computer and then find where he messaged you from" Maddie said after pondering for a second.

"Yeah, since I'm filthy rich, my computer has one of those tracey thingys too. Let me call Moseby. MOSEBY GET OVER HERE!!!!!!" yelled London.

" London! Shut up! He's not going to hear you from up here. He's all the way in the lobby. Let's go downstairs and ask him how to trace the call," said Maddie.

"Fine, let's go downstairs. Come on Cody. Cody? What are you doing?" asked London.

"I don't think we need Mr. Moseby," said Cody, "I can figure this out by myself. It's actually pretty simple. You just have to connect the AIM network to the wireless cable system. Then you save it on the USB flash drive, open the installment, and there you have it. He was chatting from 42 Star Drive, Hollywood, California! Mom and Zack are in California?! How come they didn't tell me that?"

"Cody you're a genius!" exclaimed Maddie. "They're in Hollywood! We know where they are! In Hollywood! Wait, in Hollywood? I can't afford to go there! I barely have enough money to go to Delaware!"

"Helloo-ooo! I'm London Tipton!" said London. "I could even afford to go to Aseyah!"

"Aseyah? IT'S ASIA, PRONOUNCED AY-SHA, NOT AH-SEE-AH!!!!!!" yelled Maddie "But you do have a point. Can you pay for Cody, and if Mr. Moseby approves, me?"

"Yeah sure, you're okay with first class right?" asked London.

"Is there anything better?" asked Maddie.

"Well, we could go in my private jet."

**Please Read and Review. We will post the next chapters after we see some reviews to see what the readers want. **

**P.S. You don't have to have an account to review!**


	5. Suite Life Goes Hollywood

**Hey Guyz! Sorry we didn't update in a while….u know how school can be! Anyway…… We are definitely going to take suggestions for the next few chapters so give us your ideas if you have any!!! O and u can do that by reviewing or if u have an account u can also PM (private message) us!!! Enjoy this Chapter!!!**

_"Yeah sure, you're okay with first class right?" asked _ _London_

_"Is there anything better?" asked Maddie._

_"Well, we could go in my private jet." _

**Suite Life Goes ** **Hollywood**

"Um...yeah…ok, let's go in your jet. We won't have to pay." replied Maddie.

The three of them went down to the lobby and made plans to leave the next morning! Even though they hated to wait, Mr. Moseby wouldn't let them leave this late. (**If you were wondering, it was like around ** **11:00**).

The next morning the three of them, Cody, London, and Maddie, were all ready to leave. Mr. Moseby was there too because he wouldn't allow three young 'kids' go all by themselves. This was a murderer they were talking about.

They all drove to London's mansion on the east of Boston.

"Okay guys!" said London, "Follow my lead to my outdoor mini airport."

They went inside as they looked around her mansion. Every single piece of furniture was either made of gold or platinum. Everyone followed London to her "mini airport." They looked around and saw the jet. It was huge, and it was painted gold with a huge sign that said, "LONDON AIRLINES."

"Wow…" said everyone at the same time.

They all got in London's private jet and were off and on their way to Hollywood.

"You know? I had always wished of going to Hollywood. I just pictured it for a different reason...you know...not really for a so-to-speak murderer," Maddie said going in a trance.

"Hahaha! You've never been to Hollywood…YEAH RIGHT!!!!!! I've been there 4 times! Twice to get my nails done, and the other two times for a pedicure. Didn't you notice last month? My feet looked like little angels…" London said with a satisfied look on her face.

" London! Not everyone is as rich as you! The only time I've ever been on a vacation was…hmm…I don't know…NEVER! I've only been out of Boston once and that was to Delaware! AND THAT WAS BECAUSE MY DAD HAD TO GET HIS TONSILS OUT!!!!!!!!!! Heh heh…I never told you that."

"Yah whatever…I really care," said London.

The jet trip went by for five hours. But to Cody, Maddie, London, and Mr. Moseby, that seemed like forever. They slept, played cards, and ate some lunch. They couldn't think of anything to do!

" London, when is this stupid jet going to land? I am not going all the way to Hollywood just to find my family dead," said Cody.

London took a deep breath in, flabbergasted, "That thing you're calling stupid happens to be my jet and your ride. I can just stop it right now and we can land in the middle of nowhere."

"Technically London, there is no 'middle of nowhere.' Every place is a place."

"Huh? Okay listen. What would happen if I didn't let you borrow my jet?"

"We probably wouldn't get to go to Hollywood."

"What would happen if MY laptop didn't have a tracer?"

Cody rolled his eyes, "We wouldn't know where Mom and Zack were."

"And what would happen if you get all annoying and smarticle with me?"

"Uh…"

"I WOULD KICK YOU OFF MY JET!!!"

"You're really mean London! I was just telling you that there isn't really a middle of nowhere!"

"Okay, you know I'm not really smart. Do you really think I care about whether there is or isn't a middle of nowhere? And you're calling me mean? Did _I_ call this jet stupid? HUH? WELL? DID I?"

"JUST BECAUSE I CALLED THIS JET STUPID, ARE YOU GOING TO PUSH ME OFF A CLIFF OR SOMETHING?"

"NO! I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING WAY WORSE THAN THAT! I AM GOING TO-"

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH YOU TWO! JEEZ! London, apologize to Cody and Cody, apologize to London!" Maddie said breaking up the argument. Mr. Moseby was lying on the private bed snoring his head off.

"I'm sorry for calling this jet stupid, London," Cody replied.

"I'm sorry for you being born, Cody," London replied earnestly, as if that was a good apology.

"Ahem… London," Maddie was getting really irritated.

"OK! Ok! I am really sorry for whatever it was that I did to you," London replied.

"That's alright" Cody said. "Without your jet…or your money…or your laptop…or your built in tracer…uh…my family would never be saved. Dang! You helped a lot! Thanks a lot London!"

"Oh, you know, I'm London Tipton! I never stop giving…"she said.

"Hey London, pass me that bag of peanuts," said Maddie.

"Get your own darn peanuts!"

"Yet you never stop giving," said Maddie, rolling her eyes.

Large, beeping sounds suddenly started coming. It was surprising that Mr. Moseby didn't wake up from all that beeping, then again, he probably couldn't hear it over the sound of his deafening snoring. London had to wake him up.

"Moseby wake up!" said London. "We're here!"

"What happened?!" asked Maddie, obviously not hearing London saying we're here. "Is there a bomb? A highjack? ARE WE GOING TO DIE?!"

"Maddie! It's a private jet! The main difference between a private jet and a normal airplane is that a private jet is, hmmm….MAYBE PRIVATE?!?!?!?!"

'_You are now reaching _ _Michael_ _Jackson_ _Airport__ in _ _Hollywood_ _California__. A limousine will collect all passengers and drop them off wherever they wish to go. Thank you for flying _ _London__ Airlines.'_

"Oh. I get it," said Maddie.

"Finally we're here!" Cody said.

"Okay guys; let's go to that limo," said Mr. Moseby, yawning as he finally woke up.

The group walked down the aisle ways of the airport as the arrived at the limousine. They were shocked as they saw the driver.

"LANCE?!" shouted everyone.

"Lance, what are you doing here? So that's why you've been missing for 5 days!" said Maddie.

"Dudes! How'd you find out that like there's some serious stuff going on inside the radical city of Hollywood?" asked Lance.

Cody grinned, "Well, psh, it's not like I traced a computer or anything. Heh heh. Okay fine, I didn't want to brag, but I traced the AIM message that the murderer sent me. Aren't I just amazing?"

"Righteous man, murderer guy; SN is Ace23 rite?"

"Yah…how did you know that?"

"Why do you need to know? Okay you guys, I've actually got some **_secret business_** here that you guys aren't supposed to know about. So, I'm just a normal chauffeur here that never told you about my **_business_ **okay?"

"We know you're hiding something Lance," said London.

"NO DUH!" screamed everyone.

"Tell us what it is right now Lance!" said Maddie, "it can't be just a coincidence that the murderer is in Hollywood and so are you!"

"What if I don't tell you?"

"Then I can buy all the pools in Boston AND Hollywood and drain the water out! Whatever drain means!" said London.

"Oh no please don't do that!" said Lance, "fine, I'll tell you what it is. But before I do, I just wanted to say, I know who the murderer is…"

"WHO?!"

"See for yourself…get in." Lance grinned.

He drove them to 42 Star Drive. Everyone got out of the limousine. There was a huge mansion decorated with knives and skulls. Cody ran up and banged on the front door, which was shaped like a tombstone. A person opened the door and Cody was surprised, shocked, and felt really odd at the same time.

"Y-Y-You're the murderer?" asked Cody pointing to a man standing right in front of him.

**PLZ make suggestions by reading and reviewing or by PM-ing us. Remember, you DON'T have to put in your email or sign in or anything. Just make up a name and submit a review plz! THNX! ****☺**


	6. Who's the Murderer?

**Hello ppls! How's it goin'? Fanfiction wasn't working the whole of last week…SOOOO ANNOYING!!! Anyways we want to thank **_**Niki T. **_**and**_** charmed4eva112**_** for giving this idea. We will be doing another Suite Life story. If you want to be a character, review and/or PM (Private message) us and tell us your name and personality. We will use the first three people we see. **

"_Y-Y-You're the murderer?" asked Cody pointing to a man standing right in front of him._

"No…no…of course I'm not! Do you think I'll put Carey in peril?" said the man.

"WHAT?!" said Maddie, "BUT YOU…I…HOLLYWOOD….WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"

As everyone looked at the man, their shock had no limit. The man standing at the door was, Arwin.

"B-b-but if you're not the murderer, what are you DOING IN THE MURDERER'S HOUSE?" yelled Cody.

"I…uh…there actually…well…come see for yourself," said Arwin, gesturing at the door.

Everyone still had to let the shock absorb inside them. First Lance, now Arwin? The group followed Arwin inside. Zack was sitting in front of the TV, as if nothing happened.

"Zack! You're okay!" said Cody.

"Oh, hi Cody!" said Zack, "Could you hold on for a sec? _Dancing with the Stars_ is coming on. Wanna watch?"

"No thanks," said Cody, making an angry face, "Zack…what's the matter with you?! I CAME HERE ALL THE WAY FROM BOSTON JUST TO SEE YOU WATCHING _DANCING WITH THE STARS?!?!"_

"It's not my fault!" said Zack, "this girl, Sara Evans, is SUPER hot! Too bad she's withdrawing right now; people say it's due to her divorce…"

"Zack, guess what? I DON'T CARE!!! I came here to save you and Mom! Can't you be the _least_ bit excited? And who is the murderer? That reminds me…ARWIN!!!"

"WHAT?!?!" yelled Arwin.

"GET OVER HERE!"

"OKAY!"

"SIT ON THE COUCH!"

"Cody, Arwin, STOP YELLING!" _yelled_ Maddie.

"Look who's talking," said Cody, rolling his eyes. "Arwin, why are you here, what's going on here, and _who_ is the _murderer_?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm _not_ a murderer…I haven't even murdered anyone." Replied Arwin.

"Were you the one who wrote the note?!"

"Uh…maybe."

"Just tell the truth Arwin…"

"Fine, I wrote the note, I took your mom and your brother, but no matter what people say, I was not the one on the phone."

"Arwin, how did you get the keys to our suite?"

"Oh! You know how i work in the basement? Yah… Mr. Moseby keeps them there. Anyways, let me tell you what happened last night…"

_**Arwin's Flashback**_

**(A/N Arwin is wearing thief type clothes…like you know a black blind fold type thing and black shirt and pants…you get it, right?)**

"_I took the keys from the basement and i tiptoed to your suite around 2:00 so i wouldn't wake anyone up. I opened the door and I quickly shut off the alarm. Unfortunately Carey, oh that beautiful woman has ears like a hawk, heard the first beep and woke up. Boy, is she a light sleeper! Anyways, I tied her up and I went to your room to actually get you, since we _don't_ want the smart one figuring out the case. But since you guys were twins and it was dark, I ended up taking your brother. Actually that was really funny. Ahem…anyways, I tied Zack up too and I took them down to the car and Lance, 'the murderer', and I took off."_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"I know it was wrong, but it was fun. I mean, Sparky didn't even see us! Ha! Ha! Ha! He's so slow HAHAHA! sigh I crack myself up." Arwin explained.

"So what you're saying is that you're actually an _accomplice_ of the actual _murderer_ er-kidnapper," said Cody, thoughtfully.

"Uh…yeah..pretty much," said Arwin.

"THEN WHO'S THE MURDERER?!" Cody shouted.

Just when he shouted that, he saw his mother crying in the corner. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even see Carey when he came back.

"M-mom? What's wrong?"

"Cody, it's terrible. I just figured out who the murderer is. Not even Arwin knows who it is!" exclaimed Carey.

"What? I thought Arwin knew who the murderer was! There is no way…wait…Arwin? What's your side of the story?"

"Cody, I-uh-I don't know who the murderer is, he was wearing a mask that day, and he never told me who he was. So…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mom knows who he is, right? Who is it, Mom?" 

"It's-it's-Kurt!" said Carey, her eyes full of tears.

"Seriously, who is it?"

"Cody, I'm serious! Kurt t-told me yesterday!"

"Mom! Why would Dad do something like that?! No matter what, I'm sorry, I just can't believe you. Sorry Mom."

"Hi, Cody," said a man standing in front of the doorway.

"Huh? Dad! Now you can tell Mom it wasn't you who kidnapped her and Zack. Right? Right Dad?"

"Cody, I can't say that," said Kurt.

"Why not?" 

"Because-because it was me."

"REALLY?!"

"Really…"

"Dad! Dad…I HATE YOU!" shouted Cody, as he ran outside.

"Cody! Cody wait!"

"Give it up, Kurt," said Mr. Moseby, "you've done enough."

"Do you even know _why_ I kidnapped Carey and Zack? Does _anyone_ know why I kidnapped them?"

"Of course not, Kurt! Why are you being so childish? What's the matter with you? He's your son! And she's your wife!"

"That's where you're wrong."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Mr. Moseby.

"She's _not_ my wife, and that's partly why I kidnapped her. I kidnapped her because she broke up with me."

"What about Zack?"

"Mr. Moseby…this may sound cruel, but now that Carey is no longer my wife…then…Zack and Cody are not my children."

"That's ridiculous! That-that's the worst reasoning I have ever heard!"

"It may sound ridiculous, but it's true. I don't have any love for them now whatsoever."

"Kurt, this isn't like you," said Maddie, "a lot of people get divorced, but not many get revenge."

"It's not that she broke up with me, it's _why_ she broke up with me."

"Oh Kurt, please, no, you don't have to tell them what happened that day," said Carey, pleadingly.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Wait, so why do you want all of Daddy's hotels?" asked London.

"I thought I could use some money," said Kurt, grinning.

"I'll give you money, but I willn't give you the hotels!"

"London, _willn't_ isn't a word," said Maddie.

"I DON'T CARE!!! YOU'RE A BIG FAT MEANY, KURT, A BIG FAT MEANY!!!!!!"

"Right, whatever, and what did you say about the money?"

"PEOPLE CAN WE PLEASE NOT GET OFF TOPIC HERE?!" shouted Zack, who hasn't spoken in a while, "Dad, tell us why Mom broke up with you."

"Well, well, well, why are _you_ so interested?" asked Maddie.

"_Dancing with the Stars_ is over."

"Oh yeah, no wonder…" said Maddie, rolling her eyes.

"So…back to the story, Dad, if that's your real name. I wonder where Cody is…"

"Zack, don't call me Dad, and I don't care where Cody is. He's just a crybaby who's actually pretty annoying. Call me Kurt."

"No, I think I'll call you Meany."

"Whatever, like I said, I don't care. Now, will you _please_ let me continue with the story?"

"Sure…Meany" said Zack.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Good, now it all started that day in Knott's Berry Farm…"


	7. Did I Hear Gunshots?

(A/N)We are sooo sorry for the long wait…WE hope this makes it up…Review plz!

**Recap-**

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "Good, now it all started that day in Knott's Berry Farm…"_

_

* * *

_

**Did I Hear Gunshots?**

"Kurt, please, it was a long time ago…I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!" yelled Carey.

"I just wanted to say that if _anyone_ disturbs me one more time, I will kill them!"

Everyone sat on their hands and wouldn't say a word now.

"Good, _as I was saying_, it started that day in Knott's Berry Farm. Zack and Cody were…five years I think. We were all there, strolling around in the park, when I decided to go on _Ghostrider_. Zack and Cody weren't allowed, so I told Carey I'd go by myself. So I went on the coaster…boy it was AWESOME…and I came back down to meet with Carey again. And _that_ was when it happened."

"When what happened?" asked Cody, who just came in from the door.

"Cody, dude, you're back!" said Zack, "Meany was just telling us why Mom broke up with him!"

"Oh, well I heard the introduction. I was eavesdropping," said Cody, peevishly.

"I will not hesitate to kill you even if you _whisper_ another word," said Kurt, sternly.

"Sorry," said Zack and Cody at the same time.

"Right, so I came back down to meet up with Carey and to take Carey, Cody, and Zack to a restaurant. Then, I saw a woman holding a stroller. I went over to her, because I thought she was Carey. I just noticed she _wasn't_ Carey when the real Carey came over and slapped me!"

"Kurt I-"started Carey.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO TELL A STORY HERE?! Anyways...Ahem…when the real Carey slapped me, I , of course, asked why she did that. She said she did that because she thought I was flirting with her. I told her the truth, but guess what? SHE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! So she demanded a divorce, and now, finally, I'm getting my revenge."

"Why are you doing it so late?" asked Maddie, "Zack and Cody are _thirteen_ now. You could have done it a long time ago…NOT THAT I WANT YOU TO!"

"Because, I just got the idea recently. I went to a nightclub 2 weeks ago and there was this excellent dancer named Jessica Parker. She looked a little shy, a little cute. I decided I wanted to ask her out. (A/N If this offends you Jessica, sorry!) And then I remembered that I shouldn't go out with anyone since I was married. Then I remembered, I WASN'T MARRIED! So I asked her out…and everyone…please meet my _girlfriend,_ Jessica!"

"I said, please meet MY GIRLFRIEND JESSICA! Jessica? Jessie, where are you?"

"Oh, you were talking about me? Sorry…." said a woman just walking through the door. She was wearing a black jacket, a black miniskirt, and knee high leather boots.

"Oh, and by the way Kurt, I'm _not_ your girlfriend, and you never even asked me out, you liar! You just said if I was interested in doing something fun. And so I agreed….Besides, I could never be your girlfriend; I'm only 13 for heaven's sake!"

"Thirteen and looking fi-ine!" said Zack, grinning.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, and you are?"

"Zack Martin."

"Ahem…" said Cody.

"Oh yeah…wanna go out some time?" asked Zack.

"AHEM!" shouted Cody.

"Oh, that's what you meant. Yeah, this is my twin brother Cody. You know you could've introduced yourself, Cody."

"Well, you were being indifferent to me…"

"Uh…"

"What?"

"Nothing, just…uh…."

"You don't know what indifferent means do you?"

"Does it mean being different?"

"NO! It means not caring!"

"Right, I totally knew that."

"Of course you did, you're just a stupid little piece of-"

"GUYS!" shouted Maddie, "STOP GETTING DISTRACTED!"

"Did I make you jealous, SWEET THANG?!" said Zack.

"Just…shut up. Where did Kurt go?! He just…disappeared…"

Suddenly a gunshot was heard….

Everyone rushed outside. They were shocked to see what they saw. A cold feeling went through their spines. Everyone was looking down at the floor, their mouths hanging wide open. They had no idea what had just happened. All they saw on the floor was a body…..and...around it was...

_A pool of blood!_

* * *

**(A/N) Who died…? Who got shot? Review and make a guess. If u make a suggestion and it's really good! WE WILL USE IT AND CREDIT YOU, SO DON'T WORRY! Ta Ta for now!**


End file.
